Scrooge McDuck
Summary Scrooge McDuck was born in Glasgow, Scotland in 1867 to a poor family and was the oldest of three siblings. At the age of 10, Scrooge became a shoe polisher to earn more money for his family, but his first client scammed him by paying with an American dime, unusable in Scotland. Nevertheless, Scrooge keeps the dime and, recognizing it as the start of something big, moves to the U.S. at age 13 to work as a river-boater with his uncle. But when his uncle dies two years later, a gang of outlaws known as the Beagle Boys destroyed his steamboat and left him jobless. After a short career as a cowboy, Scrooge becomes a miner and decides to participate in the Klondike Gold Rush, which is when he explored White Agony Creek. Despite hearing tales of the creek being protected by a giant monster, Scrooge ventures into it and discovers that the "giant monster" was simply the preserved corpse of a mammoth. He enters the creek and finds the legendary Goose Egg Nugget, an artifact that makes him rich. Following several run-ins with adversaries who attempted to steal his fortune, Scrooge continues mining and making deals, decisions that eventually made him a billionaire. Over 15 years later though, he ends up lonely and invites Donald Duck (along with his nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie) over for Christmas where he tells them his life story. Once he finishes, the new generation of Beagle Boys attack Scrooge but he fights off and defeats them. Afterwards, Scrooge becomes an adventurer once again (this time with his nephews) and continued to get richer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A | 5-A Name: Scrooge McDuck, the Masked Mallard, the Neverest Ninny Origin: Disney Gender: Male Age: 152 chronologically Classification: Duck, the Richest Duck in the World, Treasure Hunter, Business Tycoon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Longevity (Drank from the, Fountain of Youth, which slowed down his aging), Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Berserk Mode, Supernatural Luck (Source), Healing (With Medkit), Statistics Amplification (Via this), Can kill all enemies on screen, Summoning via genie lamp and Didgeridoo Flute, Animal Manipulation (Can summon a moose through the Digeridoo Flute), Duplication (Via this), Transmutation (The Philosopher's Stone can turn anything it touches into gold), Invulnerability (Via this), Inertia Negation via Anti-Inertia Gun, Intangibility via Spectrification Gun, Sleep Manipulation via Sleeping Spray, Self-Sustenance (Type 1; Can breathe in space through the use of Oxychew and could already do so in the original DuckTales), Memory Manipulation (Laughing Gas Bomb could make the Beagle Boys forget their identity and become delirious. Dialogue here), Time Stop (Source), Matter Manipulation, Deconstruction and Durability Negation (Has the Omnisolve which can deconstruct things to an atomic level), Dimensional Storage (With the Hyperspace Pocket), Toon Force (Is capable of swimming in golden coins), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation (Able to revert back to his physical form from being turned into a frog) | Same as before, Flight, Invulnerability Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Collapsed two riverboat chimneys. Can effortlessly uproot trees or throw rhinos into them. Can hurt Flintheart Glomgold, who survived a plane crash in the Himalayas), possibly higher (Comparable to his durability). Omnisolve negates durability, as it dissolves anything that it touches | Large Planet level (Comparable to Super Goof who casually one-shot a planet busting comet and threw a planet) Speed: Supersonic+ (Reacted to cannonball fire and regularly dodges bullets from very close range) with Massively Hypersonic reactions (Is capable of dodging lightnings and small meteors which are this fast) | Massively FTL+ (On par with Super Goof who can fly to other planets and circled the universe in a short timeframe) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Has lifted grown men and barbells with multiple plates. Calls tree-lifting light hauling. Uses trees and logs practically as melee weapons) | Class Y Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Building Class (Can effortlessly destroy robots), possibly higher | Large Planet Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Has tanked landmine and dynamite explosions), possibly higher (Took the destruction of his money bin) | Large Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Higher with several weapons. Standard Equipment: Cane, pogo stick, shovel, pickaxe, McDuck Sword, medieval armor, a revolver, a double-barreled shotgun, a Winchester M1876, dual Colt .45 Peacemakers, a boomerang, a rope, a Bowie knife, Omnisolve, Multiplicator, Anti-Inertia Gun, Slippery Gun, Spectrification Gun, Sleeping Spray, garlic necklace, Fountain Pen, laser pen, Winter Mittens, Magica's Wand, The Number One Dime, etc. | Same as before, money belt Intelligence: Gifted. Manages the largest economic empire in the world. Great at chess, improvising, persuasion and skilled with many different weapons. Knows boxing and martial arts. Has memorized every serial number on every dollar he has ever made. Has outsmarted and tricked Flintheart Glomgold numerous times. Weaknesses: Short tempered, greedy, faints if a relative asks for more than 10 dollars. Key: Base | Super Scrooge Gallery SuperScrooge.jpg|Scrooge transformed as Super Scrooge. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Disney Category:Ducks Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Gun Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Axe Users Category:Cane Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Boomerang Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Matter Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Deconstruction Users Category:TV Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Longevity Users